Distractions
by hop-skip-n.a.-jump
Summary: Ahsoka thought she did a good job...considering there were distractions...


**A Little Distracted-**

* * *

It wasn't her fault she had a Master who taught her how to disobey. Disobey more discreetly anyway. Who knows, maybe if she had been assigned to Obi-Wan, _somewhat _as originally intended, she would have been more obedient. But she was assigned to the rebellious Skywalker. So her little Padwan mind was led a little askew.

Maybe if she had focused on the part of the Jedi code where the were _no attachments _this couldn't of happened. It didn't help that her Master had his own romantic attachment to Senator Amidala. Honestly, like Ahsoka couldn't figure _that_ one out?

Ahsoka had always been headstrong and she didn't need to be encouraged by a master that had the same brain process as her. A brain process where you figured, you couldn't get in trouble, if no one found out. After all, if her Master could have an attachment, a few years older than himself, why couldn't she?

No, it wasn't intentional for her to fall for the captain, she didn't do it because she wanted to do everything Skywalker did. She wasn't sure how it happened exactly. After a number of missions together, seeing his bravery, the way he took charge and looked death in the eyes several times impressed all Jedi. But there was no way, she was just a 14 year old padawan, and he was Captain of the 501st Legion, and the best clone she ever laid eyes on.

Although he was a clone, when given orders he would try to get out of ones he didn't agree with, most clones went along with orders the first time asked. Orders he didn't agree with were usually ones that put other lives in jeopardy. Like Ahsoka fighting Grevious on her own, he was very much against that. Rex was always there too. From the moment Ahsoka was assigned to her new Master, Rex was there. He helped her understand many things about the war, and how clones shouldn't be completely expendable.

Rex was serious, but Ahsoka loved seeing the side of him that was.._happy_. Like the joy he seemed to get when Ahsoka referred to her Master as "Skyguy". Rex loved seeing the padawan joke around with her master, just to remind him he wasn't high enough in ranking to get teased. Ahsoka loved seeing Rex mildly upset too, the only time she could think of was when he had to carry R3 on his chest. He was cute when he was mad.

She could tell deep down, Rex did care for her. She wasn't sure on what level though. In every crash landing she had been in with her (and there were alot) he would try to make sure she was holding on and safe. It confused Ahsoka because she didn't know if he wanted her safe because she was a Commander or Jedi, or because they were friends..and possibly more. She decided to find that out.

The three of them and a couple of other clones were headed on a visit to Coruscant for some Jedi council business for Anakin. In these kind of meetings, Rex was not allowed inside, because he was not a Jedi. Ahsoka was told to wait outside as well. _Anakin must be in for a lecture _Ahsoka thought. Rex only went because he was Anakins second in command, and was expected to be with him in most situations.

Once they arrived on Coruscant , got off their ship the Twilight, and the three of them headed up the stairs. About halfway up Anakin turned around on a higher step and looked down at Ahsoka.

"Alright Snips, the meeting will be over in about an hour" Anakin said.

"Are you sure I'm not allowed in?" Ahsoka attempted on more time. Her Master shook his head. He walked up the rest of the stairs to join the meeting. Once he was in the temple, Rex let out a breath of air and sat down on one of the hundreds of steps that led up to the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka joined him, as they sat on the tan colored marble and looked up at all the flying ships buzzing around the sky.

Rex had his helmet on so Ahsoka could tell exactly what he was looking at.

"Rex?" Ahsoka asked looking over at him.

"Yes Sir?" He answered. Ahsoka shuffled one of her booted feet against a stair nervously.

"You- like me right?" Ahsoka asked. Rex stayed still for a moment.

"Of course I like you..Commander" Rex said, he wasn't sure if adding the word Commander made it better or worse. Ahsoka chuckled and looked up at the sky.

"No, like we're friends, right?" Ahsoka asked, her facial expression went a little worried as her big blue eyes looked up at his visor. Rex choked up a bit. "Not just because I'm your Commander.."

Rex looked at her expecting eyes. He leaned closer absent minded.

"Yes, Ahsoka. I consider you to be my friend" Rex said. Ahsoka scooted closer to her clone Captain.

"Good. Because you are the best one I ever had" Ahsoka said. Rex looked around the other way to rest his eyes from staring at her. He couldn't help it, she was beautiful. But right here, in front of the Jedi Temple, wasn't exactly the right place to have the 'more than freinds' talk. Instead he went for something sweeter. Ahsoka turned her head away, Rex looked at her then lifted his hand.

He moved his gloved and armored covered hand on top of her's on the stairs. The touch shocked her a little, she swung her head, slightly swinging her head tails, to look at his hand encasing her's. Her eyes looked up at him and she smiled, inside Rex's helmet he was smiling too, which was a rare thing. She rested her head on his shoulder. Ahsoka wanted to kiss him so bad then. But friends was all the Jedi code allowed, and she could deal with that. She was _almost _happy with being friends.

When Anakin had returned from his meeting with the Jedi council, the two where not sitting as close together as they once were. Anakin signaled for them to return to the ship with them. The three of them boarded, but just as they were ready for take off Anakin spotted somthing outside one of the windows of the Twilight. Or someone.

"I'll be right back Snips" He said quickly then ran outside. Ahsoka would've been more questionable about it if she wasn't so occupied with her own business. Rex was in the back of the ship, preparing the hyperdrive and Ahsoka was seeting up the controls for her Master so they could leave. She peaked out of the corner of her eye to watch Rex. Then she shook her head to clear her mind. _Focus on the ship_ she told herself. She only let her mind wander on things about the ship for a while. She was about to turn around to ask Rex if he was finished with the hyperdrive. She didn't notice him walk up behind her chair, or take off his helmet.

"Hey, Rex did you-" Ahsoka's question was cut off the Rex's lips pressed to her's. Everything that was on her mind had compleatly cleared. The only thing on her mind now was Rex. She stood up to try to be more eye level, but Rex still had to bend down while she went on tip toe. He brought his hand around to the bottom of her jaw line and neck and leaned down closer to her. Ahsoka put her arm around the back of his neck then brought her hand up around his head to pull him in deeper.

Rex broke off the kiss, Ahsoka breathed in. Her head was swirling arfter that. He was holding on to her arms as she clentched onto him. His brown eyes traced her face.

"Ahsoka I-" Rex tried to say, Anakin entered the ship again. Ahsoka and Rex jumped a little at the unexpected boarding. Ahsoka had almost entirely forgot her Master left. Anakin looked more happy once he retured. And just like that, the possibly most perfect moment of Ahsoka's life was ended.

"Let's get back guys" Anakin said sitting in the passanger seat. Their tiny ship took off and Rex stood to the right of Anakin, helmet back on. Ahsoka looked over at him and smiled. Anakin went back to half joking half being serious with how Ahsoka didn't prep the ship properly. She didn't really listen. She did the best she could...for being a little distracted.

* * *

**So, I wanted to do my first attempt at a one shot. And ...yyeaaaahh. Thats about it. This is not a sequal/add on/or another chapter to my other story. Very short. Whatever. I might eventually add more because I feel like it ended too soon.**


End file.
